The King's Love
by sonjobeth
Summary: Ganondorf had a plan. Link was soon to be his and Zelda would be out of his hair. Winning Link's heart, however, wasn't as easy as planned. GanonXLink GaLink Ganondorf/Link GanondorfXLink


**The King's Love **

Prologue

Looking at everything though Zant's eyes had proved to be quite the annoyance. The Gerudo man, pleased with what the twili man had done so far, couldn't bring himself to appreciate his foe's face though anything other than his own eyes.

Light dusty blondish brown hair and the deep swirling pools of azure were imprinted so intensely into his mind that even if he wanted to banish them from his thoughts, he couldn't. His mind was once again flooded with thoughts of a certain blonde as his steel toed boots clicked on the cool tile that covered the floor of his mansion.

The said man's name was Ganondorf. Ganondorf was a tall man that probably reached a little more than seven feet. Ganon's hair was a fiery red that when compared to his dark tanned skin, stood out. He was clad in tight leather clothing that was normally covered with armor. However, his armor was currently cast aside for lack of a reason to have the bulky protective covering. He wore the dark red cape that he always did, it had got to the point where he felt slightly odd without it.

Ganon entered his ballroom with an annoyed expression gracing his habitually emotionless glare. The ballroom was a large room that held social gatherings of his people. It had a curved ceiling with tiles making up a mosaic-like pattern. The small tiles were squares and triangles of tans making the other glassy blue tiles that traced along the edges be rather prominent. In the center of the ceiling held a half sphere of a crimson color.

Blending into the wall were tall pillars seeming to hold up the exquisite ceiling. Gold trimmed the tops and bottoms of the pillars, causing the light that bounced off the metal to cast a healthy glow across the room.

Business was usually done in Ganondorf's throne room, but the man was quite tired of the room. He had spent almost every waking moment in there ever since his return. He had many things that needed attended to. He just needed some time anyway from it.

"Evening, Zant." Ganondorf's deep voice bellowed across the empty space.

Zant, whom had been inspecting the wall closely jumped in the comical way that he often did. He spun around on one foot, almost falling, before catching his balance in an odd stance. He looked in Ganon's direction, his mood visually brightened, "Lord Ganondorf!"

Ganon's face remained the same, "How have you been fairing, Zant? It's been a while."

Zant pulled off his helmet revealing his yellow eyes, "Everything is going as planned, my lord."

Ganon gave the twili man a knowing look before nodding, "I'm pleased."

Zant seemed to wither with excitement.

Ganon turned and began pacing the length of the ballroom. Link and the small imp-like creature, Midna, had just obtained the third piece of the Mirror of Twilight, Ganondorf's plan was close to be put into action.

Ganondorf knew that Midna was only after saving her realm. He would just have to get Link out of the way long enough to tell Midna that he could restore her back to her original status of the Twilight Princess and rid her of her infestation of Zant. He had that power to do all that. All he wanted in return was to rule Hyrule.

Without Midna aiding Link, he would become confused, making it easier for the Gerudo King to defeat the young hylian boy and take over Hyrule.

Link was soon to be in his care, Midna gone, Zelda banished and living the life of a peasant with her name changed of course. He didn't want people to know it was her and there be an uprising so early in his ruling.

As for Zant, his time was coming to an end. The poor man didn't even know it. Bad things happen when you go power-hungry. One had to be smart about his power, or the greed would swallow him whole and his mind would become blurry with thirst of more power.

Ganondorf had made that mistake before and he intended not to do it again. His time spent in the twilight had changed his view upon things. Not only did his people need him, but he had important business that needed to be done. Business so important that not even Zant could handle it for him. He had to do this by himself.

Zant was merely the one being used this time. Ganon had used people in the past, but never a twili. He had to admit, they were interesting people. But none of that mattered. Zant had followed him blindly, wishings of power had already clouded the false Twilight King's judgment. With it clouded, Ganondorf could twist the poor man's thoughts till they suited his own.

Manipulating Zant's mind, however, wasn't that hard of a feat in all honesty.

Zant found great joy in following the auburn. Ganon had become what he needed to surpass everyone in line to become the ruler of the Twilight Realm. The way Zant saw it, Ganondorf could have had anyone on his side for his rise once again to power, but Ganondorf choose him. Zant took great pride in this. The only thing standing in his way was the foolish Hero of the Light. Without the boy, his life would be great. Midna would give up her rebellion and go to his side. They would rule the Twilight Realm together, as King and Queen. Midna's beauty would be his.

Ganondorf could easily see though the wants of his disciple. They were idiotic, probably done only in the name of love. It was a pity the man would never know true love. Midna didn't love Zant. He would never know the pleasing touch of a woman, or even another man for that matter. But Ganon held no sorrow for him. Once Zant was out of the way, Ganon could meet his own goals of love.

Or, at least that's what the King told himself. There was no promise that his affections would be returned. In all likely hood, Link wouldn't be able to stand the man.

"The last piece is in the heavens." Ganondorf mumbled to himself, "Zant, The dragon that has been terrorizing the heavens lately, is it strong?"

Zant tilted his head to the side slightly, "Yes, Lord, but…it's likely that the boy could defeat him."

Ganon nodded and ran his fingers though his beard, "Very well. That will be fine. I want Link to pass this."

Zant said nothing. He didn't quite understand his God's motives, but he must know what he was doing. He had plans and Zant knew that. If he didn't feel like revealing those plans to Zant, there wasn't anything the twili man could do.

Ganondorf dismissed the Twilight King, and then returned to his bedchamber. The Dark King cast aside his cape, and pulled off both his shirt and boots before walking over to the basin. He slipped his fingers into the warm liquid that the basin held. The liquid swirled a think purple as Ganon pulled his fingers away. The purple faded to a clear water looking substance before a picture took shape.

The picture held a boy in his late teens perched in a stance that suggested he was ready to attack. The scenery was of a desert with the stars reflecting off the boy's pale face. Ganondorf looked closely at the boy as he watched his movements. The boy lunged for something that moved and caught the object between gloved fingers. He opened his palm to reveal a bug of some sort.

The boy's companion, that Ganondorf had chosen to ignore, sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms, "Why are you wasting your time catching stupid bugs, Link?" She growled in irritation.

Link gave the female imp an apologetic look and patted the spot where his wallet was then his stomach. Midna shook her head and muttered something about Hylians and their need for food.

Ganondorf turned away from the pool of magic. He didn't want to see that his little hero was starving. He didn't want the boy to die, the devastation it would cause would be unbearable, not only for himself but for others as well.

But he needed Link alive for what he had planned.

* * *

This was just an idea I had. I love GanondorfXLink, so there really isn't much I can say. I hope you like it. I welcome a beta if you wish to do so for my story.

Review or the Zora's water will be polluted! D:

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, no matter how much I want to. If I did, Ganondorf would admit he was gay, Zelda would actually help you when you go to fight Ganondorf, and some of the characters would be less annoying.

**Edit1: **I saw some errors so I fixed them. If I didn't get all of them, then...well, I suppose I'll just get them later if they're pointed out to me. .


End file.
